


In the Eye of the Storm

by smileyfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Herbology, Hogwarts Professors, Long-Term Relationship(s), Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyfish/pseuds/smileyfish
Summary: In the midst of a massive storm, Madam Hooch finds shelter in the greenhouse with her long-term lover Professor Sprout. The prompt for this drabble was "storm".





	In the Eye of the Storm

Rolanda closed the greenhouse door behind her, turning to say hello. The words evaporated on her tongue the second she saw the look on Pomona’s face.

Intensity brimmed in Pomona’s eyes as she stared intently at the Screechsnap seedling she was coaxing into a new pot. Whether Pomona was focused on plants or on, well, other things (Rolanda blushed at the memory), that look of pure passion never failed to make Rolanda’s heart swell. She found that she could she not tear her eyes away from Pomona’s face, even when an ear-splitting thunderclap rattled the windows.

A spiky plant to Rolanda’s right let out a sharp hiss. Pomona looked up in surprise, her expression softening when she saw Rolanda.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rolanda breathed out, her words disappearing into another thunderclap as loud as a stampede of giants.

In that moment, she knew of only one way to communicate to Pomona how she felt. Rolanda closed the distance between them and kissed her.


End file.
